


Meant to be

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feelings Realization, M/M, Romance, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: After a witch gives Scott a vision of what his future could be, he cant get it out of his head. Now it's just a case of wooing Stiles, and convincing him that some things are just meant to be.





	Meant to be

Scott blinked and turned around. It was his house, but not at the same time. He recognised it, and there were still a lot of things that were the same, but other things were new. There was a new sofa, new and bigger tv, there was a very different coffee table that his mum would hate, but he quite liked.

He was really confused now as he drifted from room to room taking in the changes. But there was a fog around his brain as well, something he had felt before when he had been having visions or Nematon induced dreams. He realised, a little slower than he should have that this was a vision. He wasn't sure what of though or why. This wasn't the present day going by the changes to the house. Maybe the past? No, he couldn't remember that throw over the different sofa, or the sofa. God he hated the fog you got in visions, it was like wading through cement.

Turning he made his way up the stairs and quickly made his way down the hall to where he could see some pictures nailed to the wall. There were a few of the normal ones, him and his mum, him and Stiles grinning in a sandpit with Melisa and Claudia grinning behind them. One of him and Stiles that was definitely from the future, they were a little older. It looked like a party, and someone had snapped a picture without them knowing...there was something about the way that they were looking at each other though...

"I have no idea what you fascination with that picture is!" Stiles laughed. Scott spun around from where his nose had practically been pressing against the glass of the picture to see Stiles stepping out of his room. Except the flash of the room he got before Stiles body moved to block it, it was not his room.

"Stiles," Scott breathed confused.

"Who were you expecting the Easter werewolf?" Stiles teased. Scott couldn't help the grin that came with Stiles' words. It had been a running joke for them since the first Easter after he got turned and Stiles had somehow managed to get hold of a wolf mould and made him wolf shaped chocolate. He had been a little low about being a werewolf and the chocolate had been the pick me up that he needed. Since then they had joked about it, and it never failed to make him smile.

He turned to look properly to see Stiles smiling at him. Something was different about it though. It was still his smile, but it was more, bigger, with something else to it. Scott tilted his head slightly, trying to figure out what else was in that smile. And then Stiles reached out and cupped his cheek before pressing his lips to Scott's.

It was instinct that made him respond, and after that he couldn't say, but his mind was screaming that he was kissing Stiles, kissing his best friend, while also trying to get his head around just how damned good it felt, how right.

He wrapped his arm around Stiles waist and tugged him close before pressing him into the wall and kissing him deeper, hungrier. He couldn't get enough, and he didn't want it to end.

"Oh gross! Come on guys!" Stiles pulled back with a huff, rolling his eyes at the 12 year old boy standing there glaring moodily at them.

"If your Papa and I weren't madly in love and wanting to snog each other all the time then you wouldn't be here my little sweetums!" Stiles cooed.

"Oh gross, come on dad! Don't do the whole Male pregnancy thing again, I'm obviously adopted!" The kid waved to himself, his skin colour clearly indicated he was adopted.

"Who told you that!" Stiles gasped dramatically clutching his chest. "Was it Uncle Isaac! We were going to wait to tell you!"

"Dad!" The kid was laughing now.

"Come on my little sweet wolf, breakfast before school," Stiles grinned wrapping his arm around the kid's shoulders.

"Dad! The pet names!" The kid groaned, but Scott noticed he pressed closer to his side.

"It is our job as your parents to love you until you pop, and embarrass you till you pop too," Stiles grinned. "Scotty could you grab Rosie please, I need to get breakfast going. Honestly even though it has been fifteen years I have no clue how I managed to forget how much teenage werewolves eat. LUCAS move your ass!" Scott jumped a little as he went from muttering to shouting.

"Oh my god dad! I am trying to get ready for school!" Who was clear Lucas slammed open the bathroom door and stormed out, yellow eyes flashing.

"He has a girl he likes in school," The first kid told Stiles and Scott.

"Gage!" Lucas snarled.

"You're only 10! I knew you would take after your Papa," Stiles groaned as he motioned to Scott.

"You're such a tell tale!" Lucas snarled.

"No claws this early! You fight you take it outside where you can explain to old Mrs Stanley why you are such animals!" Stiles scolded.

"Sorry dad," Lucas sighed, pulling his claws back in as Gage's eyes went back to brown.

"Now, enough about all this, don't take too long primping Lucas, get ready for school. Scotty, Rosie, please," Stiles said again, motioning into the bedroom.

Feeling so so lost he walked into the bedroom, which was very very different. Especially the crib sitting beside the bed. There was a cooing noise coming from the crib, and when he went over and looked in a beautiful little girl was lying there, waving her arms and legs about seemingly entertaining herself.

However when she saw him she gave out the biggest grin and waved her hands at him. "Papa! Papa!" She squealed happily. Reaching in he carefully listed her and rested her on his hip, gazing down at her with awe as she grinned happily back at him.

"She is going to be such a Papa's girl," Stiles laughed shaking his head as he jogged in and grabbed something from the bedside table. Scott looked up from the little girl in his arms in time to see Stiles leaning in to press a kiss to his lips. "Love you,"

"Love you too," Scott heard himself saying as everything started fading out.

"DAD! LUCAS JUST LICKED MY TOAST!"

"GAGE STOLE THE JAM!"

"BOYS!" Stiles groaned turning to hurry out the room, but he had a soft, loving smile on his face. Scott stared down at the little girl who was just smiling happily at him, reaching up to grab onto a curl in his hair. Everything was rapidly fading and he held onto her a little tighter, one thought in his head...I don't want to go yet.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Scott! Scott! Scott!" Stiles' voice was the first thing he heard. He groaned out a little and heard Stiles let out a breath of relief and his very distinctive heart beat settle down a little. "Scott you need to open your eyes, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Scott shuffled a little and managed to open his eyes. Stiles was peering down at him, concern clear in his eyes. Scott grinned up at him, his mind still half locked into the dream vision, at least he was until Allison pushed Stiles out the way so she could kneel at his side to cup his face.

"Scott are you alright?" She asked with sweet concern in her voice.

"I'm fine, where is the witch?" Scott frowned sitting up. He absently brushed Allison's hand away as he started looking around the room for the witch.

"Allison decided to shoot a few holes into her so she took off pissed," Liam huffed.

"Why did you shoot her?" Scott frowned. He wanted to know what exactly the vision was. She had said that for not killing her and being a lot more courteous than most Alpha's would be at catching the witch that had been causing havoc in his territory, she would give him a reward to help guide his path. She was not entirely sure that the territory had been claimed and was apologetic when they had tracked her down.

For the trouble that she had caused she had told Scott that she would give him a gift that would help him 'walk the best path of his future'. That was when she had tapped his forehead and everything had gone black.

"We didn't know what she had done to you!" Allison scowled.

"So you shot her!" Scott snapped. Everyone blinked at him a little shocked, all of them had been expecting the ScottandAllison reunion since Allison had started making indications that she wanted to get back together with Scott. All of them had expected it, especially Stiles, and most especially Allison.

However he had never spoken to her like that before, and they were all quite taken aback by the action of pushing her away.

"Scotty you ok?" Stiles asked concerned.

"Yeah, I just...wanted to ask her something," Scott frowned.

"What did she show you?" Allison smiled, recovering a little.

"That's private," He frowned a little deeper before moving to stand. Stiles and Liam quickly grabbed his arms and helped him.

"Are you sure everything is ok?" Stiles asked looking closely at him.

"I'm fine honestly, just what she showed me gave me a lot to think about," Scott managed to smile. Liam whined a little still looking worried. "Come on lets get home, we have school tomorrow,"

Allison, Isaac and Lydia went in Parrish's car, Derek, Chris and Peter in another, though Peter didn't look very happy considering Derek and Chris were still very busy making heart eyes at each other. Scott nudged Liam and Stiles towards Stiles' jeep, his mind spinning. He could see that Stiles was dying to ask him what had happened, but his friend could see from the look on his face that he was not going to share with him. The silence was a little awkward, and Liam practically flew up his drive and the side of his house to his room.

"You sure you're ok, she didn't show you anything bad right?" Stiles frowned just before Scott got out the car at his own house.

"Nothing bad, just...different to what I thought I wanted, but now..." Scott sighed as his mind flashed to pieces of the vision, dream, whatever it was.

"Ok," Stiles said slowly.

"I will see you at school ok?" Scott smiled. This seemed to relax Stiles a little more and he nodded with an answering smile before pulling away in the jeep. Leaving Scott staring after him wondering about what he had witnessed in the dream/vision.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You look horrible did you sleep at all?" Lydia frowned upon seeing him step into school the next day. "Honestly your bags have bags, and that is saying something considering you have werewolf healing and energy.

"I'm fine,"

"Wow, if you are going to want the others to believe that then you are going to need to be a little more convincing," The banshee snorted amused.

"I'm fine, really, I was just...thinking most of the night," Scott sighed.

"That doesn't sound good. So what was it she showed you?" Lydia demanded.

"I'm not ready to talk about it. It was just something that I was not expecting, at all," Scott sighed again. He was fairly sure that he had spent most of the night sighing.

"Mm, well when you are ready to talk," Lydia nodded before stalking off, heels clicking against the lino.

In truth he had sat up most of the night with his eyes closed going over everything from what he had seen, every little part of it. He had realised parts that he had not while he was in the dream/vision, such as the fact the kids smelt of him and Stiles, not their biological children, but clearly THEIRS. His wolf had been shifting in his chest for hours, and it was getting uncomfortable. And most of all he could not get the feeling or taste of Stiles' kisses out of his head.

The next few hours were pointless, he was taking in nothing he was learning as his mind circled around and around, and he was getting more and more frustrated. Being around Stiles, smelling him and hearing him was not helping either. He had found his ears focusing in on the other when they were in different classes or moving around the school, honing in on the distinctive, slightly faster heartbeat.

It was beyond frustrating. And by the time he walked into the vets office for his shift he wasn't shocked that Deaton immediately raised his eye brows and looked at him in question.

"Can I ask advice?" Scott found himself asking after a little while of the two of them just working in silence. It was something that he loved about working here at the Vets, there were no demands or expectations, just simple understanding.

He knew that his dad found his and Deaton's relationship a little upsetting, but the fact of the matter was the Sheriff and Deaton had both been father figures to him while he was growing up, they had both been there to support him through difficult times, through the confusing times, and just there in general for questions that he didn't want to ask his mum. Just because his dad was in his life and wanted to repair their relationship did not mean that he would not continue to have that relationship with the other two.

"Of course Scott,"

"It's about my wolf," Scott rubbed absently at his chest, immediately catching Deaton's attention.

"Is everything ok?" He asked concerned, turning and giving Scott his full attention after he had placed Finkle the Jack Russel down onto the floor to have an explore.

Scott told him about the witch and the dream/vision, he told him about the feelings that it had stirred up in him, the fact he had been actively been hunting out Stiles' scent and heartbeat, and that his wolf had been restless.

"I guess, well," Deaton stopped looking unsure.

"Yes?" Scott asked eagerly.

"The question without thinking about the vision, is, how do you feel for Stiles? What does he mean to you?" Deaton asked.

"Well I mean...I love him. He's my best friend, and he has always been there for me, he has always been at my side no matter what. When my dad left he stuck to my side night and day. Even when I wasn't being a very good friend when Allison first came onto to the scene he was there for me, through all of this crap. The fact that he wasn't afraid of me, that he honestly never really believed that I would hurt him - despite the couple of times I attacked him - meant more to me than he will ever know. I don't think I would be here, the true alpha if it wasn't for him," Scott trailed off confused.

"How did you feel last year, when we thought we might lose him?" Deaton asked softly.

"Terrified, like I couldn't breathe, at all,"

"And Kira?" Deaton asked.

"Was a distraction," Scott admitted shamefully.

"Ok I want to try something. Close your eyes," Deaton instructed. Doing as he was told Scott closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I want you to picture what you want to be doing when you are older, career wise, where are you?"

"I'm here, a vet, working with you," Scott smiled.

"Good, and who is by your side?"

"Stiles...oh," Scott popped his eyes open, the image of Stiles firm and clear in his mind.

"Can you picture Allison at all?" Deaton asked, but he was also smiling. Scott closed his eyes and tried to imagine Allison and him together as adults, with a house, and kids. It used to be so easy for him, he had always pictured little curly haired children with dimples running around Allison and himself. But now nothing, and not only that but his wolf rolled in his chest annoyed when he did try to imagine it. With Stiles however the image came easily, especially standing in front of the stove cooking one of his concoctions that somehow always managed to taste amazing, and wearing that smile that he wore only for Scott.

"Oh..."

"What?" Deaton asked concerned seeing the look on Scott's face.

"He loves me," Scott breathed out.

"Yes, he does," Deaton smiled sympathetically, moving to his side to rest his hand on his shoulder.

"All the things I have done to him, and he...all along...god I am an idiot," Scott groaned.

"Just sometimes, but this is Stiles we are talking about, when he wants to hide something, he is very good at it," Deaton smiled.

"What do I do? How do I make it right?" Scott grimaced.

"You know him the best, do something that you know he will love, prove to him you were worth waiting for," Deaton advised before turning to try and catch Fickle who was much more interested in exploring than at being poked and prodded at.

"Prove it to him, right!" Scott nodded, a plan already forming as he reached for his phone and hit auto dial number 2.

"Glad you finally saw sense, now what does this have to do with Stiles because you were looking at him different all day, and what can I do?" Lydia's crisp greeting had him smiling before he opened his mouth to explain everything.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Scott?" The Sheriff blinked at seeing him standing there.

"Is Stiles in please?" He asked licking his lips nervously. The Sheriff raised his eyebrows, his eyes going over him once more, before he nodded.

"Just don't hurt him, or let him down," He said before turning and bellowing for Stiles that he was at the door.

"Hey Scotty what's up why didn't you just...come in?" Stiles blinked confused when he caught sight of Scott.

"I actually want to ask you something," Scott smiled nervously.

"Oh...oh right! Well yup definitely looking good for a make up date with Allison, flowers are a very nice touch," Stiles nodded quickly, his face shuttering.

"No!" Scott said a little too loudly, and with a little too much Alpha going by the way his eyes changed and Stiles jumped. He groaned a sagged a little when he realised his couldn't change his eyes back, and at the fact that this was not going to way that he had intended it to.

"Ok, so...what is it, Kira?" Stiles asked slowly.

"These, are for you," Scot sucked in a breath and stood straight, thrusting the roses at Stiles.

"Me?" Stiles gawped at the flowers, not even reaching out to take them.

"Yes, for you, and I would like for you to come out with me, on a date, tonight," Scott stammered.

"Me?" Stiles blinked.

"Yes! And Lydia has placed an outfit together for you in your wardrobe so you don't have to worry about what to wear," Scott said. "If you want to come with me, you don't have to," He said when Stiles didn't say anything.

"No it's not, it's just, you and, and you have never, and well, and Allison, and it's just, well a bit, erm..."

"I know this seems to have come out of nowhere, and I have to admit until very recently I was a complete and utter idiot that didn't see what was in front of me, and you have waited for this for far longer than you should have, but, well, if you are willing to take a risk on me, I would love to take the man I am in love with out on a date," Scott smiled.

"You're always worth the risk Scotty," Stiles smiled sweetly, THAT smile.

"So are you," Scott said softly reaching out and snagging Stiles around the waist. He pulled the other close to him, and paused for a second giving Stiles he chance to say no before he leant in and kissed him. He made sure to keep it sweet and soft, light but getting across everything that he wanted.

When he pulled back Stiles looked so stunned that it hurt his heart, but at the same time so happy it made his heart speed up. His wolf was humming contently in his chest.

"Did you just purr?" Stiles asked amused.

"No, definitely not," Scott grinned.

"Right, you keep telling yourself that Scotty," Stiles laughed before dancing back out of the Alpha's grasp. "Ah ah! I need to go and get dressed for this date some hotty is taking me on,"

"Well, don't want to keep this hotty waiting, you had better go get ready," Scott laughed. He watched as Stiles raced away, before listening a little confused as footsteps raced back towards him. Stiles dodged around the corner again and snatched the roses from Scott.

"Mine!" He declared before taking off again, leaving Scott there to laugh, with suddenly no nerves or concerns at all. That adorable Geek was his best friend, and the love of his life, and everything could go wrong with the date, and they would still have an amazing time.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hey Scott!" Stiles shouted.

"You do realise you could whisper and I would hear you right? There is no need to shout," Scott shook his head amused and he reached out to tug his mate and husband against his front, scattering kisses along his neck and shoulders lovingly. However Stiles was distracted with reading something on his phone. Letting out a little huff he hooked his chin over Stiles shoulder. "What is it?"

"It is a text from Gregori, he and his pack have found an abandoned werewolf baby, a little boy. He was left near their home with nothing but a blanket and a letter with the babies name and an explanation that the mother didn't want children, that she couldn't kill the pup, but she wouldn't raise it either. And that they needed to look after him, or leave him to the forest,"

"Oh," Scott frowned a little.

"How could someone do that to a baby! Gergori says he has no mated couples that can take in another mouth and are asking us to put word out for anyone that wants a baby," Stiles huffed.

"What about..." Scott started to say before trailing off.

"Hmm?" Stiles turned to look at him.

"What about us? We have more than enough room here, Mum and Deaton, your dad and Natalie would love grandkids and would help us out. We have been married for 5 years, together 7, and I think we could be good parents and..."

"How long have you been thinking about this?" Stiles asked after he pressed his finger to Scott's lip to stop his rambling.

"A little while," Scott admitted sheepishly. "What do you think?"

"I think...I would love to raise a family with you Mr McCall-Stilinski," Stiles grinned happily. "We should call Gregori and let him know we will take the baby before someone else does, and we should go shopping to get things a baby would need, and redecorate Isaac's old room into a nursery," Stiles started rambling himself. Scott narrowed his eyes before smirking.

"You were planning on winning me around to take the baby the whole you little sneak!"

"Me? Never!" Stiles gasped in mock horror.

"Mm hm!"

"You shocked me, I thought I would have to apply a lot of logic," Stiles shrugged.

"I want a family with you," Scott smiled sweetly pulling his husband to him so he could kiss him properly.

He wasn't sure how long they stood there exchanging lazy kisses for, before Stiles pulled away and groped clumsily for his phone to call Gregori. Honestly it made Scott's ego a little bigger that he could still knock Stiles' amazing brain off line for a few seconds every time he kissed him like that.

"Hey Gregori! Yeah I got your message, it's actually why I am calling. Scott and I would actually like to take in little Gage, yeah, yeah, we are ready for a family,"

Scott blinked at the sound of the almost forgotten name coming from Stiles' lips, an image of a young, slightly huffy teen flashing in front of his eyes before he laughed softly to himself and smiled even wider. He guessed some things were just meant to be.


End file.
